1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a display device and, particularly, to a field emission display device.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, because field emission display (FED) devices provide advantages such as low power consumption, fast response speed and high resolution, they are being actively developed.
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional electrode plate 100, according to the prior art, of an FED device according to the prior art includes an insulating substrate 102, a plurality of electrode down-leads 104 arranged in rows, a plurality of electrode down-leads 106 arranged in columns intersecting the rows to form a matrix, and a plurality of electron emitting units 108. The lines 104 are parallel and spaced from each other on the insulating substrate 102. The lines 106 are also parallel and spaced from each other on the insulating substrate 102. The matrix includes a plurality of grids 118 where the electron emitting units 108 are located. A dielectric insulator 116 is disposed at each column and row intersection. Thus, the dielectric insulator 116 is configured to provide electric insulation between the lines 106 and the lines 104.
Each of the electron emitting units 108 includes an anode electrode 110 extending from a row of the electrode down-lead 104, and a cathode electrode 112 extending from a column of the electrode down-lead 106, and an electron emitter 114. Each electron emitter 114 has an electron emitter region 116 with one or multiple slits provided for the emission of electrons. If moderate voltage is applied to the electron emitter 114, electrons will emit from one end of the slit and across to the opposite end of the slit based on the electron tunneling process.
Generally, the electron emitter 114 is a conduction film, for example, a palladium oxide (PdO) film produced by ink-jet printing. The slits of the electron emitter region 116 are formed by applying voltage to the conduction film between the anode electrode 110 and the cathode electrode 112. In such case, the conduction film is split into two parts so that the slits of the electron emitter region 116 are formed due to deformation or some other alteration of the conduction film. It is understood that the slits where electrons emit are difficult to fabricate precisely based on present fabricating technology, e.g. shape and location of the slits are not easy to be controlled. Thus, every electron emitter 114 will have different electron emission characteristics preventing uniform electron emission.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing a field emission element having improved uniformity of electron emission.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate at least one embodiment of the present method for manufacturing a field emission element, in one form, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.